The specification relates to a wind simulation device. More specifically, some implementations of the specification relate to a wind device to generate a virtual wind particle included in a simulation to test a design of a vehicle control software included in a design for a vehicle. The wind simulation device may generate one or more graphical user interfaces.
Vehicles are designed by design engineers. Design engineers use virtual simulation tools for design space exploration of their vehicle designs, including simulation of the performance of different design choices and evaluation of different design alternatives. Examples of virtual simulation tools suitable for vehicle design include Modelica platforms such as MapleSim.